The invention relates to a color television receiver comprising a chrominance signal processing circuit with a chrominance carrier oscillator incorporated in a control loop, a control signal input of the oscillator being coupled to an output of a synchronizing signal phase detector, and an output of the oscillator being coupled to a reference signal input of the color synchronizing signal phase detector and to a reference signal input of a quadrature-component demodulator for the chrominance signal.
Such a color television receiver is generally known, for example as a NTSC or PAL receiver.